1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip-carrying bookmarker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bookmarker consists generally of an elongated piece of paper A, and a string B fastened to the paper A, as shown in FIG. 15. This bookmarker is simply inserted between pages of a book. Therefore, while a user carries a book with such a bookmarker inserted between pages thereof, or the moment he opens such a book, the bookmarker slips off and is lost in many cases. In view of this inconvenience,, a clip-carrying bookmarker shown in FIG. 16 was proposed. This clip-carrying bookmarker consists of a book cover-holding clip C formed by bending a resilient plate of a plastic in the shape of the letter "U", and a strap E which is to be inserted between pages of a book, and which is fastened to a bent base portion C' of the clip C via a ring D.
This clip-carrying bookmarker can remove the faults of the stringed bookmarker mentioned above, in such respects that, when a user carries a book with the clip-carrying bookmarker inserted therein or opens such a book, the bookmarker does not slip off. However, since the length of the strap E is invariable, the kinds of books to which this bookmarker can be applied are necessarily limited. There are books of various sizes, for example, books of a large height and books of a small height. The strap of a conventional clip-carrying bookmarker is set to be rather long so that the bookmarker can be applied to the largest possible number of kinds of books. Therefore, when this clip-carrying bookmarker is applied to a book of a small height, the lower end portion of the strap projects largely from the lower end of the book to present an unshapely appearance. Conversely, when the clip-carrying bookmarker is applied to a book of a large height, it cannot be used conveniently due to the unsatisfactorily small length of the strap thereof.
In view of these points, the inventor of the present invention has previously developed a clip-carrying bookmarker shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, and filed it with the US Patent and Trademark Bureau. (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 468,671, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,685).
The clip-carrying bookmarker will be simply described.
FIG. 13 is a perspective view of the prior art clip-carrying bookmarker with a strap payed out to a certain extent, and FIG. 14 is a sectional view taken at the center as seen from behind.
The operation of the prior art clip-carrying bookmarker is as will be described below.
First, a clip 1 is held on a cover of a book (not shown). A tag 2 is then held between user's fingers, and a strap 3 is drawn out to a required length in accordance with the height of the book. When the strap is being drawn out, the teeth of one ratchet 4 out of the two ratchets 4 and 4' mounted fixedly on a support shaft 5 slip on those of the other 4', so that the strap 3 can be freely drawn out. When the fingers are released from the tag 2 after the strap 3 has been drawn out to an arbitrarily predetermined length, a force by which the strap feed and take-up drum 7 rewinds the strap 3 occurs due to the operation of the rubber string 6. However, at this time, the teeth of the ratchet 4 are meshed with those of the other 4' to prevent the strap feed and take-up drum 11 from being further turned. Consequently, the rewinding movement of the strap feed and take-up drum 11 is prevented, and the strap thus drawn out is maintained as it is at the mentioned length.
In order to reduce the length of the strap 3 which has already been drawn out or in order to retract such a strap into the strap storage box 8, the operating shaft member 9 may be pressed against the resilient force of the coiled spring 10. When the operating shaft member 9 is pressed, the ratchet 4, fitted in the drum 11 disengages from the ratchet 4 on the support shaft 5, and the strap feed and take-up drum 7 becomes rotatable. The strap 3 drawn out is then taken up around this drum 7.
In addition, in FIGS. 13 and 14, a reference numeral 12 denotes a guide rod fitted firmly in the core portion of the support shaft 8, and a reference numeral 13 denotes a knob provided on the end portion of the operating shaft member 9. A reference numeral 14 denotes a flange of the drum 6, and a reference numeral 15 denotes a flange of the support shaft 5.
According to such a clip-carrying bookmarker, the length of the strap attached to the clip can be regulated suitably in accordance with the height of an object book. Therefore, unlike a conventional clip-carrying bookmark, which projects largely from a book, or which is too short to be used conveniently, the clip-carrying bookmark can perfectly solve the problems. Further, while the bookmarker is not in use, the strap can be held in a rewound state in the strap storage box.
However, when such a clip-carrying bookmark is used in practice, the following problems has arisen.
Since the end portion of the operating shaft member 5 projects from the sidewall of the strap storage box 8, is pressed inside due to a certain reason, and the drawn strap 3 might be wound in the strap storage box 8 contrary to the user's intention.
Since the end portion of the operating shaft member 9 projects from the strap storage box 8 as described above, it tends to be engaged with other element. Thus, the clip 1 is sometimes removed from the book.